


Lovebug

by acareeroutofrobbingbanks



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, dumb stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acareeroutofrobbingbanks/pseuds/acareeroutofrobbingbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick dance to some Sunday morning tunes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebug

Sunday morning breakfast was always a bit of an affair for the family. But this particular Sunday, Bronx was sleeping in for once, and Saint and Declan were (miraculously) both sleeping, and Pete and Patrick finally had a chance to be alone for a minute. Patrick was flipping pancakes, and Pete had been entrusted with making a fruit salad. Patrick had given Pete the honor of hooking his iPod up to the dock, and it was shuffling through Pete’s music.

_Which_ caused Pete to go bright right as he heard the string of guitar notes and subtle murmurings that cued the start of Love Bug. By the Jonas brothers.

“Sorry-!” Pete lunged for the iPod, but Patrick grabbed his arm, laughing, and kissing Pete’s nose as the lyrics kicked in.

“The Jonas Brothers?” Patrick asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“I like the song,” Pete blushed. Patrick giggled, grabbing Pete’s waist and pulling him closer.

“‘ _Finally found the missing part of me_ ,’” he breathed into Pete’s lips, swaying slightly in time with the music.

“Nuh-uh!” Pete laughed, pulling back and shaking his head, grinning the whole time. “Nah, you can’t make fun of me for liking the Jonas Brothers when YOU-”

“‘ _Left me without anything to say_ ,’” Patrick sang, smiling up at Pete, grabbing his hand again. Pete stepped forward obligingly, trying to bite back the smile that was rising up.

“‘ _Now I’m speechless, over the edge I’m just breathless, I never thought that I’d catch this Lovebug again_ ,’” Patrick sang, still swaying slightly.

Pete put his free hand on Patrick’s waist and stepped forward, swaying more dramatically as he continued singing, giggling in between: “‘ _Hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I’d get hit by this Lovebug again_ ,’” Pete just beamed at Patrick, not singing along so he could listen to his husband over the actual song.

Pete spun a laughing Patrick across the room in the brief instrumental, and Patrick shoved Pete playfully in the chest. They spun and danced across the kitchen with a happy glow surrounding them the whole time, until Patrick caught him for the very last line again.

“‘ _I never thought that I’d get hit_ ,’” he whispered in Pete’s ear, hands on his back, “‘ _By this lovebug again_.’”

  
The pancakes burnt.


End file.
